The disclosure relates to a method of chemically strengthening a glass. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a method of chemically strengthening a glass by ion exchange to generate a stress profile within the glass.
Ion exchange has been used to chemically strengthen a glass, providing the surface of the glass with a compressive layer that is resistant to the introduction of flaws that cause the glass to crack and break. The profile of compressive stress extending from the surface into the glass is typically linearly decreasing or can be approximated by a complementary error function (erfc).